


ONE MORE CHANCE: The Question?

by soonhaee



Series: ONE MORE CHANCE [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhaee/pseuds/soonhaee
Summary: This is a special chapter for One More Chance. ❤️
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: ONE MORE CHANCE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	ONE MORE CHANCE: The Question?

**SOONYOUNG/JIHOON**

Soonyoung was disappointed at Jihoon. He had been staying in Korea with Jihoon for a while now and Jihoon had yet to remember the question he asked Soonyoung during the first night that they got back together. He was back at the studio, after sending his resignation by email, because Jihoon wouldn’t allow him to go back to New York without him and Jihoon was too busy to go with him. It seems that they were back to normal, for most part. They were busy in their own worlds. Jihoon was back to his old self again after a week of being clingy and sweet. He locked himself in the studio, sometimes leaving Soonyoung to fend for himself that they even fought about it.

Soonyoung hated sleeping alone. He doesn’t just hate it but he needed the company and the reassurance in order to fall asleep. So, he tried waiting for Jihoon at the studio but the latter wouldn’t let him in, claiming that it was easier for him to concentrate if Soonyoung wasn’t there. He didn't know how to tell Jihoon that he was having a hard time adjusting. His life in New York was lonely because he missed home, but he never felt alone because Wonwoo and Rowoon were always there. They were always there to assure him that he was not alone. But in Korea, even with Jihoon, he felt lonely. It seemed that the other had forgotten his state of mind. He wished Wonwoo was there with him, but he couldn't uproot Wonwoo for the second time. 

He started going to his therapy again, and for the most part it helped. But every time he goes home to an empty apartment, the feeling of loneliness comes back. He wished Jihoon would be home more often. It took days of sleepless night when he almost gave up and almost packed his bags but remembered they promised to stick with it this time. So, he did the next best thing he could think of, he packed a few essentials and went to Mingyu, who welcomed him with open arms. It was the first time in weeks that he finally fell asleep. He swore Mingyu to secrecy, afraid that Wonwoo would be mad with his current situation.

When Jihoon went home that day a little past four in the morning, he panicked when he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t there. But calmed down when he saw the note stuck on the freezer. He contemplated going to Mingyu’s but stopped himself, he knew Soonyoung needed rest. He felt guilty for leaving Soonyoung alone so much, but he was swamped with work.When Soonyoung got home the next night, Jihoon was absent again. He tried calling but it went straight to voicemail. So he decided to dropped by the studio to confront his boyfriend, but to his surprise Jihoon was not there.

Instead he saw a post that Jihoon was somewhere in Gangnam, partying with Daniel. He made a screenshot and sent it to Jihoon.

**Fan Post**

****

**Soonyoung to Jihoon**

****

When Jihoon saw the text, he panicked and immediately ran towards the exit. He didn’t know what to say to Soonyoung and how to explain his behavior but he just needed to make sure that Soonyoung was still there.

When he arrived at their apartment, Soonyoung was there, lugging boxes inside.

“Jagi? Wait, I can explain. Please.” Jihoon said.

“Yeah, explain later and help me with these boxes.” Soonyoung responded already out of breath.

“No! I’m not going to let you leave me! You promised, no more goodbyes!” Jihoon yelled almost close to tears and grabbed Soonyoung’s hands making the latter drop the box he was carrying.

“Ouch! Yah!” Soonyoung yelled when Jihoon started opening the boxes outside the door of their apartment.

“Jihoon stop!” Soonyoung went to his panicked boyfriend to stop him from opening more boxes and pulled him into his arms before he started laughing.

“Don’t leave me.” Jihoon whispered in between sobs.

“Ji, I’m not trying to leave you.”

“Then what’s with these boxes?”

“Idiot, these are my stuff Wonwoo sent from New York. I’m going to carry them and unpack them inside.” Soonyoung took a deep breath. “Now, my things are all over the hallway!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know.” Jihoon said as he let go of Jihoon and blushed for overreacting.

“Well, if you’re home more often maybe you’ll know. Now, help me clean this up and carry the boxes inside before I change my mind.” Soonyoung joked. But Jihoon felt guilty, he knew Soonyoung was just saying it as a joke so that it won’t blow up into a fight, but he knew he had been neglecting Soonyoung. So, he helped Soonyoung carry the boxes inside the apartment promising to do better. Jihoon spent the rest of the night helping Soonyoung unpack. He stayed silent thinking about how to make it up to Soonyoung, but first he needed to apologize. He watched as Soonyoung folded and separated some things and clothes in another box.

“Jagi?” Jihoon asked. “What are those for?”

“These are things that I’m going to donate.” Soonyoung explained as he put some stuff in the box.

“Why?”

“Well, we hardly have any space here and some of these I don’t use anymore.” Soonyoung explained as he hugged an old hoodie before placing them in the box.

The things were actually stuff that Rowoon gave him through out their relationship. It contained a lot of memories. He was going to donate them as part of his letting go process.

"About the post..." 

"Don't worry about it." Soonyoung answered as he folded clothes. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just so--"

"Swamped with work?" Soonyoung interrupted. "Yeah, I know. You told me a hundred times already."

“Jagi?” But before he could continue his phone rang again. He took the call in the living room while Soonyoung continued sorting through his stuff. He heard Jihoon whispering over the phone, explaining why he couldn't come back. When Jihoon came back, Soonyoung knew that Jihoon was busy. When Jihoon came back to room nervous, Soonyoung knew what was it about and didn’t wait for Jihoon to speak.

“Just go.” Soonyoung said.

“Jagi, I’m sorry. I’ll make it—“

“No, don’t make any promises Ji, I’d hate it more if you break them.” Soonyoung stood up, grabbed Jihoon’s coat and keys, gave it to him and went and lock himself in the bathroom.

When Jihoon could finally react to what was going on, he immediately followed Soonyoung but his phone rang again. 

“Look, I’m on my way. Bye.” He said to the person on the phone. “Jagi? I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Soonie? I’ll hurry back home. I gotto go.”

Soonyoung spent the next few weeks going to Mingyu’s to spend the night since Jihoon was too busy for him. He also busied himself with the studio and his therapy. He called Wonwoo a few times since his best friend was worried that he had been staying with Mingyu for a while. Wonwoo was worried that Jihoon was not taking care of Soonyoung enough, but Soonyoung assured him that it wasn't the case. 

Soonyoung was feeling down so he decided to head home early. He was browsing the internet when Mingyu told him to dress up as he was taking him to dinner. But he was too exhausted so he told him no. He was browsing through twitter when he saw a post from a fan. It was Jihoon all dressed up with Daniel. Soonyoung took a deept breath, before turning off his phone. He took a coat from and decided to just leave for a while.

**Fan Post**

****

** MINGYU **

Mingyu was supposed to pick up Soonyoung but the latter was not answering. When he arrived at Jihoon and Soonyoung’s apartment, there was no one there. He panicked when he received a text from Soonyoung that he wasn’t coming and he left. He called Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

Jihoon was feeling guilty. He knew what he asked Soonyoung the night they got back together, but he pretended that he didn’t remember. He kept on thinking about what he said about Soonyoung deserving over the top gestures and declarations of love, that’s why he had been planning to ask the question again but this time properly, in a bar full of balloons, flowers, their pictures, and all of their friends as witness.

He asked Daniel if he could borrow his bar for the party. He spent most of his days in the studio composing several songs. His plan was to hold a concert with all of his friends just to tell Soonyoung how much he loves him. He even wrote several songs that his friends can perform as a declaration of his love. He just wanted everything to be perfect, to finally ask the question.

**Jihoon Post**

****

What he didn’t realize is that in his quest for perfection, he neglected his boyfriend for a month and now he was nowhere to be found.

“Shit! I’m so stupid.” Jihoon said as he tried for the fourth time to call Soonyoung’s phone.

“Calm down Jihoon. It’s going to be okay.” Wonwoo said. He flew to Korea especially for the occassion.

“I just want everything to be perfect.” Jihoon said who was near to tears. “Why can’t I ever do anything right? I just want this party to go perfectly for Soonyoung. I wanted to make up for everything I did and treat him right and the way he deserves. I can’t believe I f*cked up again.”

“But Ji, Soonyoung never cared for any of these. I don’t think flowers and parties matters much to him, he just wants you.” Wonwoo said.

“What if it’s too late?” Jihoon asked.

“Jihoon, my best friend is head over heels in love with you. You’ve been through a lot already and you still manage to go back to each other. I don’t think a minor set back like this will be enough to break you up. I don’t think anything will be even remotely possible to break you up. He loves you, and you just need a bit of faith. Everything will turn out fine.” Wonwoo reassured him.

He was about to call Soonyoung again when he received a text message from tbr man himself.

Jihoon was shaking in fear when he arrived at the rooftop. He ran ran up the stairs like the blazing sun, ready to beg and do anything just to make sure that Soonyoung stays with him. When he opened the door, Soonyoung was standing and carrying a hoodie and a coat. He gestured for Jihoon to come closer.

“You look really handsome, Ji. But it’s cold, so can you wear this?” Soonyoung asked as he put the hoodie and the coat on Jihoon. He brushed Jihoon’s cheeks with his thumb, before turning his back.

“Come on, dinner’s ready.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon towards an old blanket he placed in the middle of roof. Soonyoung place two candles (the usually kind that’s bought in convenience store) on the blanket, there were arrays of food and drinks from the convenience store.

**Soonyoung Post**

“I know I must have taken you away from something important, but I’m feeling a bit neglected, so could you spend the night with me? Even just tonight, can you set aside the caviars and champagne and settle for samgak-gimbap and banana milk? Even just tonight.” Soonyoung asked. He sat down on the blanket and pulled Jihoon to sit beside him. His hands shook a bit when he tried to open the chips. The exhaustion was evident on Soonyoung's face. There were dark circles under his eyes, his lips were chapped, and he looked like he lost even more weight. Jihoon felt guilty. He promised to take care of Soonyoung, and he wasn't doing a very good job. Jihoon’s fear intensified. He couldn’t speak. He wanted to punch himself for being so clueless and inanttentive to Soonyoung. He thought he was doing it forSoonyoung, but he only made everything worse.

“Jihoon-ah, let’s eat?”

“Soonyoung—“

“Let’s eat first. I’m really famished, I forgot to eat the whole day because Jun was pestering me for a new branch he wants to open in Japan. Besides, the faster we eat the faster you can go back to your party with Daniel. Sorry for taking you away from that. But this will not take long.” Soonyoung said while he opened a samgak and prepared to dig in but stopped when he noticed that Jihoon crying.

“Yah, what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked as he put the food down and pulled the crying Jihoon to his lap. “Jagi? You’re making me nervous. Did something happen? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t break up with me. Please.” Jihoon said and tightly wrap his arms around Soonyoung.

“Yah, Lee Jihoon. What made you think that?”

“Because I know I have been neglecting you. I couldn't take care of you. I know you need me the most right now but I left you alone to fend for yourself. I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me." Jihoon begged.

"Huh?" Soonyoung asked totally confused.

"Mingyu said you left the apartment. Please, don't leave me. I'll do better. Please..."

“Aigoo. Yeah, I left the apartment because I bought these stuff. Mingyu kept pestering me for dinner but I wasn’t in the mood, because I have plans.” Soonyoung explained.

“Plans?”

Soonyoung took a deep breath and sigh.

“Jihoon, I don’t know if I ever told you what I envisioned a perfect night would be.” Soonyoung said wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist who was still sitting on his lap. Jihoon shook his head in reply.

“This. The night you confessed, the night we said good bye, all the other nights, that are spent with you. Those are perfect. We could be in a middle of a raging snow storm, or under the heat of the scorching sun, we could have champagne dinners or even banana milk dinners, grand dinners or these food I bought for five bucks, it doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’re there. My dream is simple, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung said as he loosened his hold on Jihoon. Soonyoung then offered both his fist to Jihoon.

“Uhmm what am I looking at?” Jihoon asked as he looked at Soonyoung’s closed fist.

“Jihoonie, I just want a simple kind of love. I don’t need grand gestures, babe. I just want you, me, and a couple of banana milks here, a five dollars worth of food, under the star lit sky on a smelly old blanket I dug from your closet. If you think you also want that then,” Soonyoung opened both his fist.

Seated on his palms were two platinum rings, the one was a simple platinum band with triangle cut in the middle, while the other was a simple diamond shaped into a triangle, that if both rings were lodge together they’d fit perfectly to form one, “marry me?”

When he heard the question, Jihoon started crying again.

“I’m sorry, if this isn’t what you want then it’s okay. I’m here. I’ll stay, I’m not going anywhere, Jihoonie. Please don’t cry.” Soonyoung begged and engulfed Jihoon in his embrace again.

“Idiot.” Jihoon said. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Yes?!”

“Yes!” Jihoon laughed with tears still falling.

“Why are you crying?”

“I thought you were leaving me.” Jihoon answered lips quivering for a second before being engulfed in an embrace by Soonyoung.

“Never.” Soonyoung whispered as he released Jihoon from his embrace.

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hands and placed on of the rings on his ring finger. Then he gave the other ring to Jihoon, and asked him if he could do the honors. Jihoon smiled and took the ring from Soonyoung’s hand and placed them on Soonyoung’s index finger.

“Babe, it’s supposed to be on the ring finger.” Soonyoung said.

“I know, but I was hoping you could wear this instead?” Jihoon grabbed something from his pocket. It was box and when he opened it, it revealed a simple platinum ring with a baguette diamond cut.

“What?”

“Babe, do you really think i forgot the question that I asked you that night?” Jihoon smirked.

“Yes.” Soonyoung whispered.

“Then you’re also an idiot. I’m sorry for neglecting you. I just wanted everything to be perfect, but now I just realized that it had always been perfect from the very beginning. I didn’t need to plan a concert and a night out with friends just to ask to you marry me. This is perfect, just you, me, and five bucks.” Jihoon smiled as he put the ring on Soonyoung’s fingers. “I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“I love you too, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung whispered. He was about to lean in to give Jihoon a kiss when their friends started clapping. “Yah! You brought them here?”

Jihoon laughed but grabbed Soonyoung by the nape and whispered: “Ignore them.” He kissed Soonyoung in a way that’s not appropriate for company before their friends successfully pulled them apart.

“Let’s go!” Wonwoo said.

“Where?” Soonyoung asked.

“We have your engagement party to attend and a concert to perform.” Jeonghan responded.

They went to the bar where Jihoon planned his proposal, but instead of a proposal, they turned it into an engagement party. Soonyoung and Jihoon enjoyed the company of their friends, but most importantly, the enjoyed the simple fact of just being together.

**Author's Note:**

> For rants: @soonhaee OR
> 
> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


End file.
